true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Colorado City
Colorado City, Colorado The city of Colorado is a monumental city situated at the base of the Rampart range in El Paso County, Colorado, United States. Colorado City is bordered by Pike National forest on the west, Colorado Springs and the United States Air force academy to the south, foothills and rock outcroppings to the north, and rolling plains to the east. Colorado City was first settled as a stop along the Rio Grande Railroad in the 1900s, and the area was incorporated as a town called Monument in 1910, but the name was later changed to Colorado City when it grew several years later. The town population was 5530 at the 1940 United States Census, an increase of 181% from the population of 8,000 in 2014. History Colorado City's first homesteaders arrived in 1900 to mark out the town's preliminary shape, but settlement increased when Colorado City became a stop along the Rio Grande Railroad in 1910. The area was incorporated as a town called Monument, after prominent settler Henry Limbach, on June 2, 1910, and the first town meeting was held July 3, 1910. However, fifty years later the name was changed to Colorado City after the old Colorado City became a museum and Colorado Rock in the west. The first records of the town can be found in various volumes in the El Paso County Courthouse dating back to 1960. With the help of the railroad, which brought in necessities, people started small businesses and started to create a town. Demographics As of the census of 1970, there were 1,971 people, 725 households, and 550 families residing in the town. The population density was 426.1 people per square mile (164.4/km²). There were 770 housing units at an average density of 166.4 per square mile (64.2/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 91.98% , White 0.91% , native American 1.42% , African American 0.96%, 2.03% from other races, and 2.69% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 7.71% of the population. There were 725 households out of which 45.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.2% were living together, 11.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.1% were non-families. 19.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.12. In the town the population was spread out with 32.9% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 38.3% from 25 to 44, 17.7% from 45 to 64, and 4.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 97.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $50,000, and the median income for a family was $54,211. Males had a median income of $41,071 versus $27,583 for females. The for the town was $19,878. About 5.4% of families and 5.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.4% of those under age 18 and 7.4% of those age 65 or over. Government Colorado City has a home rule charter government. This means that the governmental policy is established in a commission and then voted upon by the town council and board of trustees. In this case, the Charter has provided for a council-manager form of government. Provisions are made for a town manager, a mayor, and a board of trustees. There are seven council members, including the mayor. The mayor is considered part of the town council, and has the same power as a council member. Council members are elected for overlapping 4 year terms, and the mayor is elected for four years as well. A vacancy in office will be filled by voters at a regular or special election, and another council member will be appointed in the meantime. There is a set term limit of two consecutive terms for the mayor and council members. All regular and special meetings must be open to the public, and people must be given the opportunity to be heard. Amendments can be initiated through the council, but such amendments cannot take effect unless approved by a majority of votes cast by the registered electors of the town. education By Colorado law, Monument is a school-choice community. Because of this, there are opportunities for public schools, private schools, charter schools, and home schooling groups. The public school system is Colorado City high school. The CCUSD ACT scores (at 23) are about 20% higher than the average state scores (at 19) in the two high schools (Colorado City High school and Jackson River High school). The Colorado City High school as a whole performs 15-20% better on CSAP tests than the Colorado state average. There are three elementary schools in CCUSD: Colorado City Elementary, Jackson Academy, and Deer River Elementary. There is one middle school serving all of CCUSD: Jackson River Middle School. Commerce Colorado City's commerce is made up mostly of small businesses, not larger scale manufacturers. Individually owned shops and services located in the downtown's city's Plaza offer a unique blend of shopping, all within walking distance of one another. Located off Highway 105, shoppers will find galleries, home décor, book and specialty stores, as well as restaurants and professional service businesses. Colorado City Center, a more recent commercial expansion of the Colorado City stores that are located east of I-25, offers national "big box" chain store shopping (i.e., Walmart, Home Depot, etc.) mixed with smaller retail and service businesses, as well as office condominiums and restaurants. Organizations The residents of Colorado City support many different organizations. It is home to various types of churches, such as Presbyterian, Catholic, Lutheran, Mennonite, Methodist, and nondenominational. Colorado City has several organizations that are unique to the community, and also several nationwide organizations. The local organizations in Colorado City and their mission statements include: Tri-Lakes Cares: a community-based non-profit agency serving the Tri-Lakes area in Northern El Paso County, that improves people's lives by providing emergency assistance, self-sufficiency programs and other social services. Pikes Peak Library District: to inform, empower, inspire, and entertain through service and resources that respect individuals and ideas, foster discovery, and build community. The Griffith Center for Children: to provide troubled children the environment and opportunities to become healthy, participating and productive members of society. Also in Monument are the nationwide organizations: Pikes Peak YMCA: To put Christian principles into practice through programs that build healthy spirit, mind, and body for all. Jackson Hill SERTOMA (Service TO Man): To provide sponsorship of programs to aid the hearing impaired, and many other areas of need within the Tri-Lakes area, Colorado Springs and El Paso County. Boy Scout Troop 514 is in possession of a special American flag better known as the Challenger Flag. This flag was on board of the Space shuttle challenge. It was recovered undamaged. List of stores * [[Walmart]] * [[King Soopers]] * [[Safeway]] * [[Natural Grocers]] * [[Colorado store]] * [[Kohl's]] * [[Home Depot]] * [[Verizon Wireless]] * [[Discount Tire Store]] * [[Christian Brothers Automotive]] * [[Expresso Americano]] * [[O'Reilly's automotive parts]] * [[Brakes Plus]] * [[Staples]] * [[Kum and GO]] * [[Loaf and Jug]] Restaurants